Gift of Friendship
by SkullGrave
Summary: Christmas Special. Just what everyone got for Christmas. Shoutout to my brothers, SkullShovel and SkullAssassin, for helping me write this. Read and Review please. You'll like it.


It was Christmas time at the Central Park Zoo. The Penguins and their friends decided to open presents at the Penguin HQ. The place was covered in all sorts of decorations. The tree was big enough to touch the ceiling of the HQ. The tree had silver, red, blue, and yellow ornaments all over it. The tree had candy canes also, but were slowly disappearing from two animals in the HQ. The tree had presents with perfect little wrapping paper and tied in nice bows.

Skipper was facing the group. "Alright, since this is my HQ, I get to open my presents first."

"Ah," Julien said, "But I am the king, so I get to go first."

"But it's my HQ. So I should go first." Skipper demanded.

"But I am the King! See my crown." King Julien said pointing to his crown.

"How about we do this," Raymond said with a candy cane in his mouth, "We flip a coin." Then Raymond pulled a coin from behind his back.

"The King get's heads." Julien said, and then Raymond flipped the coin. The coin landed on tails. "Looks like I go first." Skipper said smiling. Then Skipper walked to the Christmas tree and pulled out a present. The Present had a tag on it that said 'To: Skipper from: Marlene'. Skipper looked at Marlene smiling and opened the present. The Present was a journal that had a penguin on the cover. "For your 'classified' secrets." Marlene said.

"Thanks Marlene. That was nice of you." Skipper said.

Skipper looked through the presents, and saw another present. It was from Raymond. Skipper opened the present and saw book that said, 'Spetznaz training manual'. "Ta-da!" Raymond said with a different Candy cane in his mouth.

"This could come in handy." Skipper said looking through the manual.

"My turn!" Marlene said running toward the Christmas tree. She saw a present from Skipper. Joyfully, the otter opened the present and pulled out some CD's.

"Since you love Spanish guitar, I thought I get you some CD's with Spanish Guitar." Skipper said smiling. Marlene looked at the CD's with a big smile on her face. "Skipper, that was so sweet of you. Thank you." Marlene said hugging Skipper.

"Marlene," King Julien said, "I got you a present. And it is better because it's from the king!"

Marlene then walked to the tree and pulled out another present. Marlene opened the present with a confused look on his face.

"What do you think King Julien got Marlene?" Private asked Maddie with a candy cane in his beak.

"Something expensive maybe?" Maddie said.

Marlene pulled out the present, which was a stuffed King Julien doll. "Wow Julien," Marlene said confused, "It's…uhh…nice."

"I knew you would love it," King Julien said excited, "It is from the king after all. Because it is the king!"

"Hey Marlene," Erik said, "I got you something also." Marlene opened the present from Erik, and the present was a vacuum cleaner. "Short-notice?" Marlene asked.

"Yup!" Erik said. Marlene smiled a little, and the group continued opening presents.

"Maddie," Private said with that Candy Cane in his beak, "I got you something that will help you with your ducklings."

"You did," Maddie said, "How nice of you." Then Maddie opened the present (A/N- How? I don't know) and it was floaties. "Thank you Private," Maddie said smiling to the young penguin, "I got you something too."

Then Private waddled to the Christmas tree and pulled out the present from Maddie. He opened it and it was a case of Butterscotch lollypops. "These are very hard to find," Private said excitingly, "How did you get them?"

"I know a friend that's owner works at the factory. And she steals them from him sometimes." Maddie said. Then Private waddled away from the Christmas tree, while taking another Candy Cane, and hugged Maddie. "Okay," Kowalski said, "My turn." Then Kowalski walked to the Christmas tree and pulled out the present, that was from Doris. Doris watched smiling from the electric fish bowl Kowalski built for her a while ago. Kowalski opened it and it was an oxygen tank.

"I got it so we can hang out more." Doris said.

"That's very nice of you Doris," Kowalski said smiling to Doris, "I got you the same thing."

"An Oxygen tank?" Doris asked confused.

"No…Something we can use to…ummm…well….never mind, I got you something though." Kowalski said mixing up his words. Doris chuckled a little and went to the presents and pulled out a round present. Doris smiled as she opened the present and it turned out to be a beach ball.

"It's a one-of-a-kind beach ball." Kowalski said. Then Marlene had a shocked expression on her face and grabbed the beach ball, and started to inspect it. When she saw nothing on it, she handed the beach ball back. "What was that for?" Kowalski asked the otter.

"I thought it was mine. Mine's a one-of-a-kind special beach ball." Marlene said.

"Don't they sell these at the Zoovenir shop?" Doris asked.

"Yes, but this ones special," Kowalski said, "It's from my heart." Then Doris awed at what Kowalski said and kissed him.

"Okay," Skipper said, "Who's next?"

"ME!" Rico shouted.

"Okay Rico, open your present." Skipper said, then Rico ran toward the presents and grabbed his, and it was from the doll.

"What? How's that possible?" Raymond asked. Then Rico opened the present and it was something he never had before in his life. C-4 explosives. Rico looked at the explosives, swallowed them, and mumbled something to his Doll Girlfriend. Then Rico pulled out a present for the doll. He Opened it for the doll, and it was a doll house.

"Okay then," Raymond said, "who's next?"

"Wait," Erik said, "I got Rico a present also!" Then Rico looked at the present hat was from Erik, opened it, and pulled out a laser beam. Rico got very excited and stared at the laser beam with awe.

"Where did you get a laser beam?" Raymond asked.

"I know a guy." Erik said.

"Right then," Skipper said, "Who wants to go next?"

"I do!" Erik said excitingly. Then Erik ran to the Christmas tree. Erik pulled out a present that was from his girlfriend, Kelsi. Kelsi smiled at Erik as he opened his present. Erik pulled out a new guitar. "Wow," Erik said looking at it, "This is awesome! I'm as happy as Santa Claus riding his sled through California!" Then Erik strummed the strings on his guitar to test the tuning. It was perfect. "I knew you would like it." Kelsi said.

"Hey," Kyle said, "I got you a present too!" Then Erik went through the presents and pulled the present that was from Kyle. Erik opened it and saw that it was robot of Erik. "Wow," Erik said, "what does it do?"

"I have no idea!" Kyle said excitingly.

"Well thanks anyway," Erik said, then he turned to his bat girlfriend, "Hey Kelsi, I got you something!"

"Really?" Kelsi said excited. She knew Erik would get her something, but it was fun to be excited. Kelsi walked up to the Christmas tree, which the tree had fewer and fewer Candy Canes on it, and pulled out the present from Erik. She opened it and it was CD's of Erik's singing voice.

"That's so nice you!" Kelsi said, then ran to her boyfriend and started making out with him.

"Riiiight…" Raymond said eating a candy cane.

"The King's turn!" King Julien said, then ran towards the Christmas tree, and dived right in the presents. "I hope you like what I got you." Mia said. Then King Julien opened the present(Which he threw the wrapping paper all over the place) and got a bunch of Techno Party Dance CD's. King Julien was very excited and ran toward Mia and hugged her.

"This is the bestest present I've ever gotten!" King Julien said happily.

"The Sky Spirits told me to get you a present." Mia said.

"Did my other royal subjects get me something?" King Julien said staring at the Lemurs, but Mort wasn't with them.

"Of Course your majesty." Maurice said.

"Why would I not?" Raymond said.

"Da. I did." Tanya said.

"Has anyone seen Mort?" Jeni asked looking around.

"I wonder what I got!" King Julien said, then dived in the presents again, and saw the present from Maurice. Julien opened it and saw that Maurice got him a robotic claw.

"Maurice," King Julien said, "What am I to be using this for?"

"To get Mort off your feet." Maurice said.

"Seriously," Jeni said, "Where's Mort?"

"Raymond," King Julien asked, "What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise." Raymond said. Then King Julien jumped into the presents and pulled out the one from Raymond. King Julien opened it and saw that the present was new blender.

"You got me a Smoothie maker," King Julien said, "how did you know I wanted one?"

"You told me you wanted a new 'Smoothie Maker' because I broke the other one. Remember?" Raymond said, while eating another Candy Cane.

"How did you break the blender?" Private asked, with a candy cane in his beak.

"That's Classified." Raymond said.

"Tanya," King Julien said to Raymond's Girlfriend, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"It's a surprise." Tanya said.

"Does anyone know where Mort went?" Jeni asked.

"don't worry little girl," King Julien said, "He's okay." Jeni shrugged her shoulders and watched Julien opened his present from Tanya. Julien looked at the present and it was a extra crown. "Another Crown?" Julien asked looking at Tanya with a confused look.

"What," Tanya asked, "It was short notice."

Julien glared at her for a while, then Maurice jumped in. "Okay! My turn to open presents." Maurice looked through the presents, and pulled out a present from Darla.

"I got you something that should make your job easier." Darla said.

Maurice opened it and saw it was a silver Platter. "This Will make my job easier. Thanks Darla," Maurice said, "I got you something too."

"Aw Really," Darla said, "You shouldn't have." Then Darla went to the presents and pulled out the present from Maurice. She opened it and it was a radio. "A Radio?" Darla asked.

"Not just any radio," King Julien said, "It is MY Boomie box!"

"Maurice," Darla said happily, "This is the nicest gift anyone's ever gotten me." Then Darla kissed Maurice on the cheek.

"Okay, it's my turn." Raymond said. Then Raymond walked to the presents that were disappearing, he opened the present from Tanya and saw it was a necklace that said 'Tanya' on it. Raymond looked over to Tanya, and she was wearing a necklace with 'Raymond' on it. Raymond smiled to her. Tanya knew what he said to her, and he didn't even have to say it.

"My turn." Tanya said.

"Tanya," Raymond finally said, while putting another candy Cane in his mouth, "I got you something that is very meaningful."

Tanya looked through the presents and saw a small box with a card next to it. Tanya looked at the card and read what was on it.

_I'll fight by your side_

_I'll die by your side_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love, Raymond_

Tanya smiled at what the card said. She opened the present, and it was a Soviet Star, with the hammer and Sickle, an antique. She saw that it was engraved. It was in Russian, but she knew what it said: 'To my love'. Tanya smiled at the star.

"Do you like it?" Raymond asked. Tanya just walked up to Raymond and kissed him. When she finished, she had the Candy Cane Raymond was eating in her mouth now.

"I take that as a 'I love it'." Raymond said. Tanya smiled at Raymond for the gift.

"Okay," Skipper said, "Can we get on with this Christmas?"

"MY TURN!" Kyle yelled out in excitement.

"I got you something that you would probably like." Naomi said. Kyle got excited and ran to the presents and opened it. He pulled out a nice looking toolbox which was engraved. The engraving read 'to my Samurai.' "AWESOME!" Kyle yelled out in excitement.

"It sounded like something you would like," Naomi said smiling, "now what did you get me?"

"Wait for it…" Then Kyle reached behind his back and pulled out a miniature Pagoda with a red bow tied to the top.

"It's a miniature Pagoda!" Kyle said. Naomi looked at the Pagoda and smiled.

"Thanks Kyle," Naomi said looking at it, "I'll put it next to my miniature Zen garden."

"Ah ha Kyle," Julien said, "I too have gotten you something." Kyle looked confused, but walked to the presents. He saw the present Julien got him was moving. Kyle opened it, and out popped Mort with a red bow tied to his head. "Mort!" Jeni yelled.

"I'm a present!" Mort said happily.

"I couldn't think of what to give you, so I got you Mort!" Julien said.

"Ummm…Thanks," Kyle said looking at Mort confused.

Then Kyle handed Mort to Jeni. "Merry Christmas." The Wolf said.

"Hi Mort." Jeni said.

"Hello…I got you something for Christmas." Mort said blushing. He handed her a present. Jeni opened it and was surprised by what it was. "A gardening kit? Thanks Mort. That's so sweet of you." Jeni said, then Kissed Mort on his cheek. Mort blushed a little. Then Jeni handed him a present. Mort opened it and saw it was a Foot massager.

"For your foot-fetish." Jeni said smiling.

"I liiiike Foot Massagers." Mort said looking at it.

"I know." Jeni said.

"Well," Skipper said, "I guess this concludes our Christmas."

"What about these other gifts?" Erik asked.

"Don't Worry," Skipper said, "I'll dress as Santa Claus and I'll…" But was interrupted by Raymond. "Santa Claus? AHHH!!!" Then Raymond dived under the tree covering himself.

"What happened?" Skipper said.

"He's afraid of Santa Claus." Tanya said.

"Why?" Private asked.

"I don't know. He never told me." Tanya said.

"Anyway," Skipper said, "I'll go and deliver the presents to Max, Amber, Roger, and Elisha."

"That's nice of you." Marlene said.

"Now," Erik said, "let's go the Lemurs habitat and PARTY!" Everyone yelled 'yeah!' and ran toward the door.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

SkullCemetery: I hope you enjoyed our Christmas Special.

SkullShovel: It would've been longer, but we procrastinated on this project.

SkullAssassin: We hope you have a Merry Christmas…

SkullBrothers: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
